Welcome to District Y-010!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: #3 Alice is a lonely dingbat who talks to a baseball bat. She never knew that her grandmother is a Mafia Boss in District Y-010. And when everyone in the district knows that... "Do you know that your head costs ten billion pounds?" "N-No?" "Please marry me!" "Sorry, but...no." "Fine, hold still. I'm going to shoot you." "Leave me alone!" AU. Chapter 4: "Run to the Hills!"
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**

* * *

**Welcome to District Y-010!  
**April 4th, 2013**  
**_Wonderful Wonder World by QuinRose; Story by Elise the Writing Desk (Bee)_

* * *

1. Prologue

* * *

Somewhere unknown in England, there was a secret district. It was manipulated and hidden from authorities and the satellites. Why? Pretty much, because the district was an estate especially built for Criminals.

District Y-010. Just one of hundreds districts that were built, and it was unknown to those who weren't a member of any syndicates which resided in the district. There were Assassins, Yakuza, Gangsters and Mafia. There was no Police nor any Law-Enforcement stuff here, so guns were legal for everyone, and you could buy ammo or grenades like how you'd buy candies at local shops.

Which also meant, you'd be pretty fucked up living in this district. Despite living together, these Criminals weren't friendly to each other. Well, they just didn't. Why would they? They were Criminals, after all. I mean, why would a Criminal trust a Criminal, right?

And why you'd be fucked up here? Because, well, from the 'unfriendly-ness' of these four groups, blood, lives, ammo and hospitals had to be your daily-life.

District Y-010 lives up to its name.

Anyone who had no choice but to live here, well...just try and to 'live' up to it.

Because...YOLO, am I right?

~.X.~

Alice Liddell lived in Edensor, and went to a high school in Sheffield. Her parents worked away from her. Mr. Lewis Liddell was the United Kingdom's High General of Defense. Mrs. Carroll Liddell worked in CIA, and had always been moving.

She had two sisters. Lorina Liddell, who was the Vice Supervisor of their Grandmother's Corporation. Alice lived in Lorina's house, yet Lorina tend to work away for weeks and only came home for a day.

Then, there was Edith, whom she hadn't heard of for years. Edith was just two years younger than Alice, but they were separated when Alice was thirteen...for...some educational reason.

"Good morning, Voldemort." Alice yawned, then tried to reach her baseball bat which she named Voldemort, to knock off her alarm clock softly.

The baseball bat—er, Voldemort, was a precious gift from her mom when she came back from Hollywood. Her mom had that bat signed by the actor of Voldemort, Ralph Fiennes. Ever since that, she called the bat Voldemort, and was inseparable from it.

"So, Voldemort, milk with your tea or lemon...?" Alice asked, while softly putting down Voldemort on one of the dining chair, then went to brew the tea. "What was that? Lemon? You're pretty sour today, huh, Voldemort? Let's hope my batch today would be a good one."

Despite how nutty this was, let's just believe that Voldemort really said that he wanted lemon tea.

It was because Alice had always been alone. Somehow, she couldn't make friends. At first day of school, her schoolmates were friendly at her, but the following, they stopped pretending that she existed. Alice had been moving to many places a lot of times, and this always happened, so she was accustomed to this.

Still, accustomed to being avoided didn't make her feel less lonely. Which was why she tend to imagine things talking to her.

"Tea cups, where are you?" Alice called while searching through cabinets. "Shut up, kettle. Yes, kettle, I know the water's boiling! Just shut up and let me find tea cups! Your noise is making me nervous!" she snapped at the whistling kettle.

Which of course, didn't shut up. I mean, it was just a kettle.

"Oh, Voldemort, thank goodness, the tea is good today." Alice sighed in relief while pouring a cup for her baseball bat, and for herself. She sat down and pulled her textbook which she had worked yesterday. "I still have the time to finish this...I just need...Pencil! Pencil, where are you? I told you not to leave this spot!" she yelled while frantically looking under the table. "There you are, you little...! Hah, I'm just glad you're okay." She sighed and took her pencil under the table, but then hit her head.

"Ouch...That startled me...Oh, that's the postman..." she carefully put the pencil. "Stay there." She added, before taking off.

So, Alice Liddell was just a normal lonely girl who lived in the peaceful Edensor. She didn't really have anything that she wanted, maybe just a little more company that actually talks back to her, but she was grateful for what she had.

That was until the letter came.

"Ooooh~ A letter from Lorina~ oooh! Look, Voldemort...What do you think of this?" Alice showed the envelope to her baseball bat, and then took Voldemort with her, so they could sit together on the sofa.

"Wow, a ticket...Do you think she's sending us for a vacation?" Alice asked while waving a plane ticket which came with the letter.

"No? Well, we'll find out...Let's see..._Dear Alice, I'm sorry I haven't been home for a month, but now I need you to do a favor This is very urgent and is related to your own good, so just do this. Use this ticket to go to Grandma Anne's place. The address is at the end of this letter. You can just call a taxi and the driver will take you there. I know this is sudden, but I think you have to live with Grandma for a year or so. I promise this is for your own good. Love, Lorina._ Hmm..._" _she then stared at the ticket again.

"Well, Voldemort, it's not about your bad feelings, so we're going whether you like it or not...Of course you're coming with me! Why do you say you want to stay here? Oh, bad fortune telling yesterday? Pffft! Voldemort, you're _Voldemort_. You don't watch fortune channel."

~.X.~

Later on...

"Uh, excuse me...I need you to take me to this address." Alice said, holding Voldemort in one hand and the address in the other, her back carrying her stuff.

"Oh sure, where is it little lady?"

"Victorianne Mansion, District Y-010."

"Oh, that's—" the taxi driver's eyes widened at her, then twitched.

"N-No—NO! NO! GO AWAY!" he shrieked, and then frantically grabbed his container, pulling out a bunch of pounds. "TAKE ALL MY MONEY, JUST GO AWAY FROM ME!" he shoved all the money to her and then jumped into the car and drove off.

Alice twitched, then stared at the address. "I didn't say Satanic Street Number 666 or Hitler's Haunted Mansion Number 13 by accident, right?" she hummed, and then frowned at Voldemort. "Voldemort! Stop about that bad feeling stuff, it's just your imagination! Now we just gotta find another—ah, taxi driver!"

"Huh? Oh...Victorianne Mansion, huh? Where is it again? District—NO! GO AWAY FROM ME!"

"STOP IT! T-TAKE MY MONEY! JUST DON'T MAKE ME DRIVE THERE!"

Alice twitched even more as every one of the taxi drivers she had asked just ran away at the mention of District Y-010. Was it a scary place or what? Why would there be such a town?

"Voldemort, what do we do now? Should we walk? But we don't even know where to go!" Alice sighed, and sat down near a pillar, hugging her baseball bat. "What? Booking a ticket back to Sheffield? Pfft! Are you nuts, Voldemort? There's nothing wrong with living in Grandma's place. I heard from Ina, Victorianne Mansion is super fab...I'm sure you'll like it, Voldemort!"

"Victorianne Mansion?"

Alice flinched when she just realized that someone had been beside her for a while. He had dark brown hair with glasses, and he was smoking. Actually, he was very handsome...super handsome. Sexy, even.

However, Alice was one of those girls who were incapable of detecting 'handsome-ness'.

"I can take you there for three hundreds pounds." He breathed out smoke.

"Um, sure. That'll do." The dark blonde just handed a check immediately.

The man twitched, and then snatched the check, then glared at Alice.

_(Was she serious!? Just like that? Was she an idiot or just super rich?)_

"I change my mind. Five hundreds."

Alice shrugged and quickly pulled out her check book again. "Sure, no...pro...ble...mo. Just let me...aha, here, two hundreds more." She handed the check again.

The man snatched the check again, and twitched even more. "Is this for real?"

"Sure, you can exchange it right now at the bank over there, if you don't believe me, kind sir."

Exactly what he did, right away. And he could only glare at the bucks of money slammed on the counter in front of his face.

His glasses slipped off his nose.

~.X.~

Alice watched the airport fading away through the fog. The area was pretty foggy, and the air was surely damp. As the airport was gone, she sighed and leaned her back to the seat, and smiled at Voldemort.

"Good thing we meet this kind sir, don't you think, Voldemort?" Alice grinned. But then it faltered for a while. "What do you mean I'm stupid? You think I'm too naive to just shove five hundreds of check to a stranger and expect him to take me to Grandma's place? Pfft! Voldemort, you're the one who needs to have a little faith." She easily retorted her imaginably-talking baseball bat.

The driver just twitched. (_Yeah, she's nuts_.)

"I mean, you'll take me to District Y-010, right, sir?" Alice asked politely, just to make sure.

"Of course, no problem." He shrugged. "I live there, so...yeah. It's not a wrong thing to ask payment when doing a favor for a stranger, right?"

Alice nodded. "Of course, it is! Voldemort, hear that? It's a win-win situation."

_(She's stupid.)_

After a while of driving, Alice suddenly frowned at some figures at the side of the roads. They were like large crosses standing on nowhere.

"What are those? Scarecrows?"

"Oh, those are just dead bodies. The ground is full of them, so we don't really have more space to bury the rest, which is why we just impale or tie them up to crosses." The driver nonchalantly explained.

...

Alice twitched. What? So many dead bodies that they don't have anymore place to bury?

"H-How's that possible? Did a war happened? A massacre, maybe?"

"Ahaha, of course not!" the driver laughed. Alice was relieved for a moment, but then, he added; "It's just because people dies everyday in this town. Up to twenty or thirty per days...I think."

Alice twitched, and then slowly grabbed Voldemort.

"District Y-010...I-Is that like the ones in...Hunger Games?" she gulped.

"Nah. Because it's not just two from each districts. Everyone kills each other here, game or not, accident or not. And there are Yakuza...Mafia...and other stuff. We call it District YOLO instead of Y-010, though."

"Please stop the car and let us walk back to the airport."

The driver glanced at the now pale girl through the mirror, and shrugged.

"Sure. Let me just find a place with no landmines so at least you won't blast and dirty my car."

"...On a second thought, just take me to the mansion, k-kind sir."

Alice glared at Voldemort and hyperventilated.

_(Voldemort, I don't know why and how, but...)_

_(I'm pretty sure we're fucked.)_

* * *

_Another "Welcome" Series. This is kind of based from my old one, "Teaching Hearts". (Don't forget, I was Miss Holidays, so I'm not plagiarizing)_

_It's a pretty long prologue, and it's another teaser. It'll come after the other two "Welcome Series" are over (which is still a very LOOOOONG time)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to District Y-010!**

* * *

Weapons, Weapons Everywhere!

* * *

Alice might felt something that Katniss Everdeen had felt when she entered the Hunger Games. Confused, afraid, the will to survive, and how her mind was cursing every dirt in District Y-010, questioning why she was there or how everything was unfair.

Why? Well, eversince she entered the gate of the district, she didn't get a...nice impression.

Women shopping for weapons, kids playing catch with grenades...bullets flying everywhere. Sometimes she and the kind driver had to duck to avoid a random bullet or...

"Th-That was close!" Alice shrieked and glanced around as she carefully sat back, making sure no more bullets on their direction.

"Stupid brat," the driver scolded over his window. "If you scratch my volvo, I'll throw you off the cliff." He coldly said.

"Sorry Mr. Bermuda." The kids sullenly apologized and ran off to other direction.

Alice gulped and leaned to the driver's seat. "Y-You're joking, right?"

The man laughed. "Of course! I won't throw them off the cliff..."

Alice laughed nervously.

"...That's too tiring. Probably...I'd just shoot them on the spot."

Alice's laugh was hysteric.

The volvo drove into a more solitude area, with less crowd. It appeared to be an expensive area, with CCTV everywhere. Alice melted in her chair and hugged her trustworthy baseball bat.

"Voldemort...at least we can hope that Granny lives in a safe area...Wait, those are pinecones!" Alice whimpered and hid her face behind Voldemort. "No...no, no, no, I hope Slenderman doesn't come from this place...why pinecones!"

"Uh, miss, please calm down. Slenderman is as fictional as Hunger Games. This is just a...district which is above your average ones." The driver reassured.

"Okay...sorry...I was just...getting a bit para—what is that man doing with an axe!?" Alice shrieked again. A random man was laughing as he ran towards the volvo.

BAM

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Voldemort, do something!" Alice cried as the man hysterically laughed while chopping the volvo.

"Hey! You're scratching my volvo, old man!" the driver groaned and pulled out a gun. "I just waxed it...son of a bitch."

BANG

There was a horror silence as the bullet went past the maniac's head, and his body limply fell onto the ground, the axe planted on the car's roof. Alice's jaw fell while she was gripping onto Voldemort.

The driver sighed and got out of his car casually, and groaned.

"Oh no...He broke the inner leather..." he sighed. "Oh well, at least this isn't really my volvo." He shrugged, pulling off the axe from the volvo, dropping it onto the maniac's foot, and got into the car again.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry, we're almost there—huh...?" Jericho Bermuda frowned as he saw there was no one on the rearview. He turned to the backseat, checking if the girl was hiding under the seats...but she was gone, along with her backpack and her stupid baseball bat.

Actually, no. He noticed that the girl left something on the seat. Jericho exploded into a laughter as he took what's left.

"She actually left her wallet...What an idiot!"

~.X.~

Alice frantically moved her eyes back and forth from the address and the building before her eyes. She had a deep scowl of disbelief, and the corner of her eye twitched every now and then.

"Address Card, don't mess with me." She growled to the paper. "Are you really saying this super-glamorous manor is my grandma's house? Really, Address Card? I mean, Voldemort, when I said 'fab', I didn't mean to be 'super-ultra-mega-fab'. I-I was just imagining 'Hollywood-kind-of-fab'. Adress Card, don't you dare mess with me!" she yelled at the address card again.

The girl gulped and glanced around at the cameras. She then panted and rant to her baseball bat again.

"Oh no, no, no, Voldemort! I can't push the bell button! What if those cameras turned into guns and shoot me dead! L-Like in Assassin's Creed, when the knife suddenly sprung out of his sleeve!?"

"What do you mean don't be a pussy! You're the one who said that you had a bad feeling about coming here! That doorbell can be anything! You saw that maniac with the axe, and that driver j-ju-just shoot 'im on the spot!"

"F-Fine! You touch the doorbell then!"

After a silly, crazy argument with a baseball bat, Alice used Voldemort, holding him on the tip and aimed him to the golden doorbell aside of the platinum gate.

"D-Doorbell, are you gonna kill us if we touch you?" Alice whimpered.

"See for yourself!? P-Please, doorbell!" the girl begged to the doorbell, which of course, didn't say anything in return.

She flinched as if the baseball bat had yelled at her. "F-Fine, fine, we're doing it!" Alice returned to her position and while shaking, she used Voldemort to push the doorbell while preparing for an escapade.

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUH...DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUH

Alice hitched. "Why's the doorbell sounded like Beethoven's Carmen—ohmyfreakinggod—I FREAKIN' KNEW IT!" the girl shrieked as she saw a huge figure was coming right to her direction.

Alice had ran half kilometers, but she couldn't help to look back; "It's a lion!? Why is there a—aaah! It freakin' jumped off that gate! Voldemort did you see that!? Waaargh!"

Eventually, the scene ended with the big lion humping down the girl. The lion roared wickedly and Alice was crying helplessly as she surrenderred Voldemort as the last barrier that bordered her life from the lion's claw.

"No...! No! No! Voldemort do something!" she cried as she tried to push the lion using her baseball bat. "I'm sorry Voldemort! I love you!" the girl cried again.

Pause.

Alice felt something was dripping onto her face. Her eyes snapped open in instance. "Eww! No! It's drooling on me! Wha—I'm sorry!" she cried again as she saw the lion on her face, and shut her eyes again.

Suddenly, a mass of drool was splattered on her face. Alice realized that the lion just licked her whole face.

"...Goddammit." she mumbled stoically, while the big cat started to purr on her chest.

Alice groaned as she sat up and stared down at the purring lion, staring up at her with round eyes.

...

She glared to Voldemort. "What. Is. Going. On."

"Bandy~! Darling...! Don't eat random postmen again! I need my letters too, darling~!" an angelic voice sang from the luxurious manor.

As if the sun just risen, the most beautiful woman Alice had ever seen stepped out of the gates. Dark blonde hair swaying like heaven's thread, plump red lips like drop of blood...ideal nice Spanish-Guitar body...with jet-black jacket, sunglasses and suit as if she was one of the actors in Matrix movie.

The lion got off Alice's lap and ran with a happy roar towards the beautiful woman, who froze as she saw Alice's presence.

The girl flinched, thinking that she'd pull out a gun just like the driver earlier.

The woman gasped and ran towards the girl. "Alice~! I've missed you! I'm so glad to finally see you!"

...

Alice, a coward that almost sacrificed her inanimate-best-friend and got licked by a lion on the whole face...was currently beheld by the most beautiful woman on earth. She never felt so dirty. She never felt, like; what she had done to get hugged by this woman?

"Oh, I'm sorry about that...Bandersnatch always gets out when someone rings the doorbell, to eat new postmen...sometimes along with my mails. He stops because he sees your eyes, though!" the woman took off her sunglasses and smiled at Alice.

She had the same turquoise eyes as her? Only sharper and gleamed with courage and intelligence. (Alice's eyes were dull and always filled with fear)

"...Uh...e-excuse me, but...who are you, ma'am?" Alice politely tried to ask.

The woman's eyes widened for a second, and then she exploded into a maniacal laugh. The laughter of a criminal boss. A laughter that contrasted her angelic appearance. The woman was laughing so hard that she had to pat Alice on the back.

"Oh...hahahaha! Ahahaha! Silly Alice! I'm your grandmother! Teehee~"

(No...fucking way...) Alice shivered, twitching, laughing along nervously. That's bullshit! Look at the woman! She's definitely twenty or thirty! Then, all the earlier experiences went through her mind once again, and she couldn't believe any bit of it.

Women shop weapons.

Kids play around with guns and grenades.

Maniacs running around town with an axe.

Everyone's apparently carrying a gun.

Her grandmother looks as young as her mother.

Alice mentally screamed in her head;

(_What is wrong with this District!?_)

* * *

**Next chapter is finished, so...yeah. Want a quick update?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to District Y-010!**

* * *

Too Much?

* * *

Remember when Angelina Jolie played as Lara Croft in Tomb Raider? Pepperidge farm rememb—I mean, Alice's grandma was as smokin' hot as _that_. Not in the past, but currently, Victorianne 'Beheader' Liddell was in her 95 and she's smokin' hot like Lara Croft.

"Oh, my hunny Alice~ Let's get in and have some tea!" grandma sang as she dragged her grand-daughter into her luxurious estate. Alice froze in her spot.

She was going to enter, while she was stink like a lion's drool? Into that heavenly manor?

Grandma stopped and stared at her for a while, then suddenly yelled; "Blood! Come at this instance!"

And an instance it was, the most masculine, most handsome butler with his straw raven-hair bowed before them. He eyed the teenager with his emerald eyes, his polite smile was still.

"At your service, Madam." He said.

"Indeed." Grandma haughtily crossed her arms and walked into her manor. "Fetch us some tea, but before that, help my grand-daughter to clean up in her new room."

"I will do as commanded." Blood nodded and approached the still-shocked girl. "May I bring your backpack, Miss Alice?"

Alice limply dropped her backpack. "Th-Thanks...?"

"Your baseball bat, Miss?"

The girl shook her head, protectively hugged Voldemort. "No, he's staying with me."

Grandma narrowed her eyes on the peculiar baseball bat. What's with that? Giggling, she entered her house anyway.

~.X.~

Alice gasped, her jaw on the ground as Blood showed her new room.

"I spent a lot of time for the decoration. I hope you'd like it." Blood elegantly said as he led her into the room.

The biggest, fluffiest bed in the room, with silk carpet and colorful gordyn. LCD on the wall with the latest stereo; PS3, Xbox with various consoles lined under the TV. It was Samsung LCD with eye-voice control too!

WHAT was her grandma!? How could anyone be so rich? And why did she live in this kind of district?

She flinched when Blood cleared his throat and said; "You only live once, miss. Make sure you enjoy everything." He said with a cold smile.

Alice pounded the floor with Voldemort as she stood in the middle of the room.

"He's right, Voldemort. This room is like, YOLO. I know, that doesn't make sense." She sniffed and looked around, entering the bathroom.

"WHAT!?" she gasped again. The bathroom was as wide as a tennis court! A Cleopatra's bathub, as wide as a pool...there's another LCD in the bathroom too?

"H-how do I take a bath quick! I have to fill in a whole pool—oh wait, there's a showerbox."

Alice was dumbstruck all the time as she tried to wash her hair; cooling her head from heating up too much. Being in this district was too much; finding out your 95-year-old Grandma had an everlasting beauty and lives in a super-ultra luxurious manor was far too much.

She left Voldemort on the sink. The teenager sighed and stared at the inside of the showerbox.

"Oh...my...God! Voldemort! Look!" The girl took a loofa and showed it to the baseball bat. "Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Miss Loofa!" she smiled, and then as if she heard someone was talking, she giggled. "Aww, Miss Loofa, it seems Voldemort has a crush on you!"

She waited again, and then giggled louder. "Aww, Voldemort, you're being shy! Hm? Miss Loofa? You want to wash my back? Oh~ Thank you~" the girl hummed happily as she used the loofa to rub her back. "Hm, that feels so good, Miss Loofa! I think I heard Voldemort growling. He's being jealous...ehehe~"

Then, someone knocked the bathroom door.

"Miss Alice, what would you like to wear? We have Juicy Coutoure, Gucci, Channell, Christian Dior..." Blood offered all the clothing brands in the world. Alice almost slipped in the bathroom.

"N-No, thanks. I have my own clothes in my backpack."

...

"Um, Madam Anne burnt all your clothings, Miss."

SLAM

Alice slammed the bathroom door open and glared at the butler. "WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME—I'm...oh..." the girl looked down and froze.

Blood froze , then cleared his throat. He held up a towel for her.

"Um...You might want to...use this tower..." cough "...to...um...cover..." cough "...y-your body." He coughed into his hand and looked away while his other hand was offering a towel.

...

Alice twitched.

SLAM

"AAAAAARRGHH!"

~.X.~

Alice stomped into the living room whereas her grandma was there, playing with her lion Bandersnatch. Madam Anne smiled as she saw them enter, but then noticed that her grand-daughter and her butler were blushing.

Alice might just had a hot bath, but...what's with Blood?

"I will prepare the tea." Blood quickly returned his cool, with his usual respectful smile and strolled to the kitchen.

Alice dropped herself and Voldemort in one of the couch, huffing. She couldn't protest if her grandma burnt all of her...clothings...she had bought...using her part-time money...

(Mentally cried)

"So, how do you like your room, honey?" Grandma broke the ice easily.

Alice blinked. "Oh, it's amazing! But...don't you think it's too much? I really am grateful...but...whoah, I just..." she giggled awkwardly. "I-I I mean I know you're rich...but...still...LCD...in a pool-sized bathub..." she trailed off, watching Blood elegantly served their tea.

The butler handed a cup for her and she carefully sipped it since she didn't want to say anything more about her all-too-much-room.

"I'm glad you like it." Grandma smirked. "So yeah, welcome to District Y-010 (why-zero-ten). I'm so happy that you're here! I wish I can spend time together, dearie...but I'm afraid I'm still busy with work. You know, Mafia Wars and all that...just horrible." She giggled.

"Oh, yeah, Mafia Wars...hehehe..." Alice giggled and took another sip.

(Spit)

"Wh-WHAT...? What wars!? Mafia wars!? Why? Why are you...? Why—what?" the girl, bewildered, looked around wildly, asking anyone to explain.

Blood raised his eyebrows and glanced to his mistress. Did this girl really had no clue at all?

"Oh, ahahaha! I forgot to tell you! Lorina wasn't supposed to tell you, but now, I have to. Welcome to the family's business, my dear!" Grandma Anne giggled beautifully as she put down her cup, and held her hands. "Presenting, the Mafia Boss of the Liddell Group: myself!"

BAM

Now that was too much. Even falling anime-style wasn't enough to describe how 'too-much' everything was hitting poor Alice's head. The criminal-filled district, the lion, the super-indulging room, cleopatra bathub, her butler saw her naked...

Now her grandma's a mafia boss. What else? An alien invasion from Planet Keron?

"If I may say, I think she takes it pretty well, Madam." Blood commented.

Alice sat up and clenched Voldemort. Then, she glared back and forth to her grandma and the butler.

"Nothing is 'well'! Are you kidding me!? My grandma is a mafia boss!" she repeated as matter-of-factly, tapping her hands as she did. She then froze in a thought.

"W-Wait...Grandma...y-you're not trying to...make me a criminal, right?" she asked nervously.

Grandma blinked, and then stared at the girl, scanning. She's in a district for criminal, yet she's afraid to become one, despite her family was a criminal?

(_Hm, Carroll was right. This girl has a strong sense of what's right and wrong. If she's trained to be a criminal since she's young, she might not like it._)

Grandma giggled suddenly. "No, no, no! Lorina requested you to come here not to fight. Just for your protection. The Sisilian Mafioso might came to Edensor and kidnap you, so it's best for you to be here, honey."

Alice let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God...I mean, I don't mind if you're one, Grandma. I don't mind that you and Lorina are criminals...but I'm really glad that you'd let me be myself." She smiled shyly.

Blood's gaze softened at this. Grandma fell silent, then gave a soft smile. She took a breath and took her cup of tea again, before telling Blood; "Comb her hair."

Blood nodded and walked around from his position, collecting a haircomb from the expensive shelf and went to the back of Alice's couch, starting to comb her hair.

"Oh...um..." feeling a bit awkward, Alice started to say; "So...what do you want me to do all the while I'm here?"

Grandma raised her eyebrows, and then smiled warmly. "Why don't you tell me what you've been doing in Edensor, dearie? I'd love to hear normal people's life."

"Oh, well...I go to school, do a part time job in a cafe in Sheffield...then go home, have some tea...taking care of the house. That's all."

Grandma was not amused.

"What? Why? What about friends...? Don't you hang out?" the beautiful woman frowned.

"Oh, yeah. I do!" Alice proudly said, then held up Voldemort. "This is my best friend, Voldemort. And then I always talk to my cup, and pencil is always there to talk to when I study...Grandma? Why are you crying?" Alice frowned in worry.

"H-How...How am I suppposed not to cry!? My Grand-daughter is lonely! Sad, and lonely! Why? Don't you have any real friends?" Grandma sobbed, wiping her hand with a silk handkerchief.

Alice gaped. "Y-You mean human friends? Oh...I don't know. No one at school wants to be around me...At first I don't get it, but now...maybe it's because I'm from a Mafia Family...?" she asked, unsurely, and then shivered as she felt Blood stopped combing her hair.

The butler was, instead, combing her hair with his fingers. His gaze was soft and blank, his mind trailed off to the scene where he saw her...nude.

Blood had never seen a naked female in his life. (God, Blood is such a virgin)

Grandma scowled. "That might make sense...That only means that there's someone that follows you around, and they shared your true identity so people would stay away from you."

Alice blinked in confuse. "I don't even know I'm from a mafia family! Who would do that? Why?"

Grandma dropped her cup to the table, crossing her arms under her plump chest. "I will try to get down to this, but now...I want you to explore the district, Alice."

Alice froze. Blood stopped his weird act as well, and the two stared at the woman.

"Wh—Grandma! I'd get killed!"

"Alice!" Grandma shouted loudly in her threatening, Mafia-boss way, that shut the girl's mouth. "You only live once! You can't live and befriends with a baseball bat! I'd rather die than talking to my pencil! You go out there and meet people!"

Alice's jaw fell. "G-Grandma! I'm totally fine being friends with Voldemort! I don't want to get shot!"

"No! I want you to get real friends! Blood!" she tilted her head to the butler, who swiftly snatched the baseball bat from Alice's grip.

"What—NO! Let go of him!" the girl cried. "Blood, please!" she begged. Blood had to glance away, he couldn't take it to see her watery eyes.

(_Sorry, Miss..._) he thought guiltily.

"If you don't want to get out and meet people, I'll burn your baseball bat!" Grandma decided.

Alice fell silent, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll do it! YOLO, right?" she puffed her cheeks and glared to the butler. "But I will go, only with Voldemort!"

Grandma smirked. "Deal."

* * *

**I don't know...I just missed this so much! I'd love to republish 'Teaching Hearts' but I can't find the complete chapters...so..XD**

**Check out my newest collab with Cat and Duck! "Sonatine della Romance"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to District Y-010!**

* * *

Run to the Hills!

* * *

Alice inhaled, her face filled with determination. Stretching her arms, kicking her feet, doing a little sport, she then took her trustworthy best friend, the infamous baseball bat named Voldemort and grip it tightly.

"We can do this, Voldemort!" she said firmly, and swung the baseball bat with power. "We will survive this district! Because I have you, and you have me!" she smiled at her baseball bat and sighed; "I have you, you have me~ We are happy family~"

Blood dropped a sweat on his temple.

(_Will this girl survive…?_) he thought, twitching at her antics.

Alice then, bringing Voldemort in one hand, entered the living room carrying a big backpack. Grandma Anne frowned at this.

"Alice, what's with that backpack, my dear?"

"It's all food, don't worry." Alice waved cheerfully.

Grandma frowned even deeper. "What about guns? Ammo? All of that is food?"

Alice frowned in stupid confusion. "Well, I need food! Or I'll die from starvation!"

Blood didn't even want to think how this would turn out. Grandma just laughed.

"Alright, suit yourself, dearie." The woman pulled out a galaxy tab and a hologram monitor appeared beside her. "So this is the map of District Y-010. This is not for public, so it will turn on self-destruction function if someone tries to send it via internet or any connections available."

"You mean deletes itself?" Alice corrected.

"Haha! No. I mean blasting the whole tab." Grandma said nonchalantly. Alice gulped. The woman then proceeded to explain the areas of the district.

"The central district is very dangerous; Gangsters live here in the underground. This manor is located in the north side of this district; all of this area is mine." Grandma smiled as if it was nothing to own a mountain for herself. Alice frowned.

"What about your men? They don't live here?"

Grandma giggled. "Oh, darling…You're sharp! My men and Lorina stays in Italy. We practically rule that country."

Alice almost wanted to faint at the thought that her family 'owned' a country such as Italy.

"On the south side, is the Yakuza; Japanese mob. They're very discipline, so don't mess their territory with any trash or dirt; they'll cut your head off with a _wakizashi_."

The teen shivered.

"The west side is quite barren and crowdless, because it's a very dangerous territory near the sea, ruled by the Assassins. Entering that area is like entering Uni Soviet back in the old days in World War II…Ahh, those were good days…" Grandma sighed nostalgically.

I suppose we need to put on reminder that Grandma Anne was 95 right then.

"Oh, and the eastern side is practically _mine_ as well, but I handed it to the care of my old friend, Ma—I mean Lord Gowland. He owns many public facilities here; school, mall, even an amusement park." Grandma then sent the map to Alice's own tab, then crossed her arms.

"I want you to explore this district and…Blood, is _that_ ready?"

Blood bowed and then presented a big apple pie. Alice twitched. He then sliced it into sixteen pieces and put it in a container, before wrapping it with a red cloth. The butler then handed it to Alice.

"Wh…What do you want me to do with these? Having a picnic?"

Grandma Anne laughed in an outburst. "No, silly! I want you to greet the children of each territory, and give them a piece of pie!"

…

"Are you joking or not?"

"No, I'm serious."

"…Why pie?"

Grandma giggled again and patted her grand-daughter's limp shoulder.

"Because, everyone loves pie!"

~.X.~

And so, it was a reversed version of the Little Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood was sent away from her Grandmother's house for a suicidal mission; feeding pie to wolves.

Unknown to her, Grandma Anne was watching her departure from the third floor. The woman hummed, and tapped her chin tentatively.

"Oh, Blood, I forgot to tell her something very important." She said to her butler, who straightened his posture.

"Should I go after her and inform it, Madam?"

Grandma shook her head. "I suppose I will have to order you to stalk her." She said. Blood raised his eyebrows. "You are allowed to act if she's attacked by the _Afterimages_." She noted, and turned to the window again. "If you, are to help her in other attacks, I will know, and you will have your head off by sunset. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Madam."

The butler went away in silence.

Grandma chuckled, then walked away from the window. "I guess I'll have a bubble bath before leaving for the business…Bandy, are you coming with—hmm…?"

Grandma stopped and looked around. "Bandy-baby-Snatch…? Where is he?"

~.X.~

…

"Miaw…"

"…"

"Purrr…"

"B-Bandersnatch…Why are you following me?" Alice shivered as she had a lion purring around her feet. She then glared to her baseball bat. "What do you mean it's my fault!? Because I bring a roasted deer?"

The girl then glared at her grandma's lion. "Y-You want my roasted deer?"

"Roaarrr…!"

"Go home!" Alice stuck out her tongue and protectively hugged her backpack. "This is my food! Go home and get it yourself!"

The girl started to ran away, but the lion kept purring as he followed her.

"No! Bandy, go home! I am not giving you my food! Shoo!"

"Mrrrr…"

"Voldemort, shut up! I've never eaten a roasted deer, okay?" she yelled at her baseball bat. "Yes! It's everything to me! I love to eat!" she then gasped; "What do you mean I'm fat!?"

"Purrrr~"

BOOM

"The hell was that?" Alice gasped, finding herself hugging her grandma's lion. The ground just shook, and the loud noise was repeated for some times. Alice looked around and noticed a long-haired girl and approached her to ask.

"Excuse me, what's that sound?"

The teen turned to her with an annoyed frown. "…What?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, and then rubbed them with her hands. She then stared at the person again.

"Y-You're a boy."

"…"

"Sorry, I thought…Nevermind, do you know what's that BOOM-ing noises all about?"

The navy-haired girl—er, boy, huffed and stared into the distance which was where the noises coming from. "Probably the Gangsters." He mumbled.

Alice gulped. She then pondered; that was the way to the central side. And that's where the Gangsters, were probably blowing up the roads. Was she going that way first?

"Hah! Are you kidding me?" she scoffed and went straight to the other way, to the west. And then she paused.

…

That's the way to the Assassins…And Grandma said it's like Uni Soviet in World War II…Was she going that way…?

"Phfft! Who am I kidding? This way, Voldemort!" she turned to the south, and Bandersnatch followed.

The navy-haired boy twitched at her stupid indecisive acts.

(_What is wrong with this girl…?)_ he thought.

…

The south was going straight to the Yakuza. They loved hygiene so much, they'd chop anyone's head if they had dirt on their streets. Alice then glanced to Bandersnatch.

She watched the lion dropping drools as he kept purring around her feet.

…

"Hahaha, if I'm going South, I had to go cross those Gangsters…So…" Alice froze in her spot, shivering. She then pulled her head in frustration.

"Where do I go!? Voldemort, do something!"

The navy-haired boy narrowed his eyes in pure annoyance as he watched the girl debating with her baseball bat, while her lion was drooling circles.

(_What kind of idiot am I seeing? Is she for real…?_)

Too annoyed by her ramblings, the boy then sighed and approached her.

"Hey, I can accompany you to the central district. It's not really dangerous as long as you know where not to go." He offered.

The boy sweat-dropped as he watched the girl was staring at him with super-grateful-eyes.

"Y-You'd do that for me?" she sniffed with watery eyes.

"…Only if you stop rambling in a circle."

"Sure! Sure! Anything for you!" Alice gratefully cheered. "I'm Alice! What about you? Come on! Let's go!" she dragged the boy as he was almost tell her his name.

"I'm Julius." He said as he led the way to the central district.

Alice nodded. "Alright! I'll call you King Julien."

…

"No! I'm not a lemur!" Julius deadpanned in irritated. Great, he just offered his kindness, and this girl thanked him by naming him after the Lord of Lemurs.

"So, King Julien! What's on the central side, aside from the Gangsters?"

(_She's not listening._) Julius quickly gave up at changing his nickname, and sighed.

"The malls, the amusement park…the public park, and many shops. Where do you want to go around there, anyway?"

"Do you know the names of the Gangster's child?"

(_She's totally not listening._) Julius mentally sighed and crossed his arms.

"Vivaldi Dupre. Actually he's not an only child, but his brothers are sent away by their parents to gain more strengths and finally inherit the Gangsters." He explained.

"Okay, thanks for that. Do you know where I can find him? Hey, you know what Bandersnatch? I'm going to call him Antonio Vivaldi! That's cool, right?"

Julius sighed, unimpressed. "You call a boy you haven't met as a great classic musician, and you call me the Lord of Lemurs."

"Antonio Vivaldi was a priest. King Julien rules the Lemurs. You should be proud to be named after a king rather than a priest." Alice suggested smugly.

Julius facepalmed.

"Gyaaaaah! They're battling!" random people shrieked and ran away from where they were going to. Alice gulped.

"Why are they having a Kill Field now!? And why not at the school ground!?"

"Shut up and just run to the hills! Run for your lives!"

Alice froze as they finally arrived to see what's going on. In the middle of the public park, were teenagers around her age. They were divided into two unbalanced group. One was a girl with her hundreds of cliques behind, glaring at the other side; a grinning punk with twins laughing out loud on the ground.

"I'mma show you who's the boss here, ya rich bastards!" the girl, a purplette with an ugly snarl, stomped one foot and spat. "I'll fucking chop your head off!" she unleashed dual knives from her pockets.

The boys laughed.

"Ahahaha! Do you see that? He's challenging us, Dum!" the blue-eyed twin laughed with teary eyes.

"Are you mad? Just because we blew your lunch, Viv?" the red-eyed twin sneered.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, yer majesty." The emo-haired boy grinned mockingly. "I was just wondering why a handsome boy like you spending times with many girls. I'm so curious that I accidentally flipped your burger lunch! Ahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not a boy! I'm a girl! How many fucking times should I tell you that, you fucking numbskull?" the girl prepared her knives. "We're settling this with a Kill Field." She growled.

The three boys smirked and stood on their stances. "Bring it on, rich basta—"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stahp eet!" the whole park froze as Alice had appeared in the middle of them, carrying a box of pie. "Who wants pie?"

The girl shivered in wrath. A Super Saiyajin power was emitted in her background as she held her knives and dashed towards Alice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUP! SCRAM YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"GYAAAH! SAVE ME VOLDEMORT!" Alice cried as she ran while carrying the pie. "MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP! I DON'T EVEN—"

BANG BANG BANG

"Who the fuck told you to get in ma way!?" the purplette roared, now shooting frenzy bullets towards the dark blonde. "You fucking asshole! Who told you to do that!? WHO!? YA BITCH!"

BANG BANG BANG

…

Julius sweat-dropped. Bandersnatch to his chance to rip the girl's backpack and hunt his roasted deer. The emo-punk and his twin minions watched in an awe.

"What is that girl doing carrying pie?" the emo-punk twitched.

"Vivaldi is a girl!?" the twins gasped in revelation.

Julius hummed seriously. "Oh, so Vivaldi Dupre is a girl…I never know that…" he nodded to himself.

BANG BANG BANG

"I-I was just going to give you a delicious pie!" Alice cried as she kept running with the pie in her hand.

"I don't fucking give a shit! Do I look like I want a piece of your fucking pie!? NO! DIE! DIE!" Vivaldi Dupre roared in Sparta spirit as she kept terrorizing the poor dark blonde.

Alice grimaced and then saw a circle of fountain. She then ran around it, followed by the monstrous wrathful Vivaldi, who kept missing the girl from her bullets.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, IDIOT!?" Vivaldi roared as she took a different turn to get the girl in front of her guns.

Alice gasped and fell down, accidentally throwing the pie.

SPLATTER

…

"Hey, that girl is badass!"

"She actually give Vivaldi her pie!"

…

"Uhm, look, I really didn't mean to do that…" Alice gulped as she saw the gun shivered in the purplette's hands. "I-I-I was just going to give it to you…a-and I fell and…that happened…"

"Are you fucking kidding me…" the Gangster Princess shivered in wrath. She was about to shoot the heck out of the girl, but then her cellphone rang.

"What the fuck do you want!?" she yelled at the caller. Glaring at Alice, she carved her face in her head and then stomped away.

"Girls! We're going home!" she yelled at her minions, who obediently followed, while giving murderous glares to the dark blonde.

Alice sighed in relief as she realized she had gone through a death sentence.

The rest of the group approached her. The twins were laughing.

"Hey! You're awesome! You gotta do that more!" the blue-eyed one encouraged.

"What's your name, pretty lady?" the red-eyed one smoothly asked.

"My name is Alice Liddell!" Alice answered honestly.

…

…

…

"Uh, something wrong?"

Julius narrowed his eyes. "Alice Liddell? You mean the Liddell from Liddell Mafia?"

The twins were gaping. "That fucking mafia…?"

Alice rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "You…can say that. I'm Grandma Anne's Granddaughter."

…

Then the twins swiftly took out their guns. "Do you know that your head costs ten billion pounds?"

Alice shivered as she noticed that the others were somehow taking out their guns.

"N-No." Alice honestly answered.

…

"Please marry me!" the emo-punk suddenly came up and held both her hands. "Please, will you marry me, Alice? My name is Boris Airay. I'm a big fan of you! I love you! Let's marry and live our lives together!"

…

Alice blushed velvet red. "S-Sorry, but…no. T-This is too sudden!"

Boris had a disappointed look on his face and stepped back. He sighed.

"Oh well, nice knowing you, Boss' Granddaughter."

"Hey, hold still, you fucking asshole!" Alice glanced to the red-eyed twin, who was holding a gun right beside her head. "I'm trying to shoot you!"

"Scram, Dum! I might not get to live in that manor, but ten billion pounds is good enough!" Bors yelled at the twin called Dum.

"No! We kill her!"

"I kill her!"

"We kill her!"

"I kill her!"

"We kill her!"

"…Hey! She's gone!" Boris gasped as he noticed that the navy-haired boy, the dark blonde, her lion and her backpack were gone from the park.

"Dammit!" the twins growled. "This is all your fucking fault! Hey, what is this pie doing here?" the blue eyed twin saw a plate of pie on the grass, with a piece of paper beside it. He took the pie, while his red-eyed twin took the paper.

"Hello, Boris Airay; are you from the east side of the district and related to Lord Gowland?" they read the paper.

"Yes?" Boris answered.

…

SPLATTER

"Ha! Got you, son of a bitch!"

~.X.~

Alice panted, almost dying in suspense as she, Voldemort and Bandersnatch escaped the central side. She then glared at Julius, who was staring at her, considering things. Probably whether to propose to her or kill her. Alice put in mind to accept the proposal next time it came up again.

"Are you—"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you! Or yes for anything, I don't care, just spare my life!"

…

"I wasn't planning to kill your or marry you." Julius deadpanned, blushing hard.

Alice froze and facepalmed. "Oh. Well, this is awkward. Sorry, King Julien."

"Stop calling me that!"

Alice shivered and hid behind Julius as she noticed the crowds were surrounding her. "H-Hey, Julius…? Why are they staring at us?"

"Not _us_. You." Julius sighed, and took out his gun. "This is too troublesome. You should keep it shut about your family's name next time. You're as legendary as Harry Potter here." The navy-haired boy said, and aimed his gun.

The crowds around them had revealed their weapons; axe, hammer, butcher knives, guns…grenades, dynamites, any many other murdering tools that existed. Alice gulped and held Voldemort close.

"Oh, what is going on, Voldemort? Now everyone's after my head! Save us, somebody!"

"RRRRR…ROAARRR!" Bandersnatch roared in wrath, gaining the crowds' attention.

Julius took it as a momentum, and shot one of the guy to open a path. "This is it. Let's go! Run to the hills!" he took the girl's arm and shot his way through. Bandersnatch stayed behind to threat them, but then someone threw a rope around him.

"RAWR!"

"Bandy!" Alice gasped as she looked back. They're half way to the concrete hills when they saw another rope caught the lion.

Julius glanced back and cursed in his mind. "It's too late! Forget him!"

Alice swished the boy's hand away and ran towards the crowd as she saw Bandersnatch was taken down.

Julius grimaced. "Idiot!" he hissed and took out his cellphone.

Alice had a scary frown on her face as she stomped back to the crowds.

"What do you guys think you're doing!?" she yelled at them. "Leave Bandersnatch alone!"

WHACK

With immense power, Alice swung her bat to crash someone's head. Moving fast, she dodged the axes and held them with Voldemort as she managed to set the lion free.

WHACK

"Get lost, you bastard!" Alice hissed as she landed one last head-crushing swing to another man.

Julius watched this and dropped his phone in awe. Well, that girl surely knew how to use that metal bat. He gulped and watched the girl running towards her, led by the lion.

"Aaaargh! They're gonna kill me for sure now! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Alice shrieked as she ran ahead of them frantically.

Julius twitched.

"I'm wondering whether she's really strong or just a big idiot." He deadpanned.

"Purrr…" Bandersnatch purred gratefully as he went to follow his new young mistress.

* * *

**All references in here are not mine! Hey, why don't you guess who will be in the Mafia, Gangster, Assassin and Yakuza?**


End file.
